


Random Nights at Freddy's

by FoxyTheFox



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyTheFox/pseuds/FoxyTheFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guys If you could leave comments with ideas for my next fic that would be great and would help me out a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New year Spirit

**Author's Note:**

December 31st 2015

"Okay guys, get ready for the night," said Freddy standing on the stage, "I highly doubt we will get a night guard tonight." "Why Freddy?" asked The Mangle, "Well Mangle it's New Year's Eve, I highly doubt that anyone will come here to watch over us." "What about Mike?" this comment came from an animatronic who rarely came out of his hiding place. "Well Marionette he's probably out partying or, maybe the company gave him the night off." at this comment the front door to the building opened, "Everyone to your spots quickly!" Freddy said quickly before taking his place on the stage. In just a few short moments all the animatronics with lighting fast speed had returned to their places. Bonnie, Chica and the Toy animatronics joined Freddy on the stage, the Foxes ran to their cove hiding behind the curtain. BB had returned to the game area, Marionette Returned to his box and Goldie Returned to the parts and service room.

When Mike had entered the building he had come up with a plan, he would run straight from the front door straight to his office. "Hopefully I'm fast enough to not get caught." Mike said to himself before sprinting as fast as he could down through the dinning room and into the East hall, passing party rooms 1 and 4. Once he had reached his office he had thanked God he had managed to make it without being caught, he quickly shut both doors thinking just incase one of the animatronics had followed him. After he had closed the doors he had noticed the time, "It's only 11:45 well I didn't have to run, they wouldn't be allowed to kill me." When he said this he heard a knock from the east hall door, at this Mike swore his skeleton had jumped out of his body. "Should I open it or shouldn't I, well they aren't aloud to kill me so I might as well." when he opened the door he was expecting to see Freddy, but instead he saw BB. "Hi BB what ya doing here it's not 12 yet your meant to be in the game area." With this BB than ran off down the hall. "Hmm weird he must of thought it was 12." After this Mike decided to open both doors.

"Well BB who was it?" asked Freddy. "It was Mike Freddy!" With this Freddy went down the East hall to go great Mike. When Mike checked the camera feed he had noticed something that had shocked the life out of him, Freddy was gone! Thinking fast Mike went to close the right door but instead of seeing an empty space when the door would be open instead he found Freddy, standing there menacingly. Without think Mike shouted at Freddy, " What are you doing here It's not 12 yet!" At this remark Freddy than said to Mike, "I was about to ask you the same thing Mike, It's New Year's Eve what are you doing here shouldn't you be out partying or doing whatever, you humans do on New Year's Eve?"


	2. New year's spirit pt2

"Well..." But before Mike could finish his sentence he had been lifted off his feet. "Whoa Freddy what are you doing!" Asked Mike with a hint of terror in his voice. "That's simple Mike your going to be celebrating New Year's Eve with us." When Freddy had finished his sentence he placed Mike on the ground, then Mike realised where he was, he was in the dining room surrounded by all of the animatronics, before he could say a word he was quickly squeezed into a hug by Chica.

"Hi Mike what are you doing here?" Chica asked Mike. "Give the lad some room to breath my dearest Chica, he's probably scared witless being surrounded by the 11 animatronics that want to kill him on a nightly basis." Said Foxy to Chica, with this Chica placed Mike down and everyone took a step away from him in order for him to, get a grip on what was happening around him.

Out of the chickens grip Mike checked the time on his watch, but before he knew it the chime that would signify midnight played through out the pizzeria, he then looked up to see the animatronics gathered around him in a circle by the looks of it they were blocking his escape, so he closed his eyes and prayed they would at least knock him out before stuffing him into a suit. Before he knew it he opened his eyes and found Bonnie about to put a party hat on his head. "Ummm Bonnie what are you doing" Mike asked the lavender bunny. "That's simple Mikey boy I'm putting this hat on your head so we can get this party started."


	3. New Year's Partying

Mike hadn't expected the 11 animatronics that tried to kill him on a nightly basis, would let him be apart of their New Years party. So when he was asked if he wanted something to eat by Chica he replied, "No thanks Chica I brought my own food, I'll just go grab it from the office," and with that he ran down the west hall, passing party rooms 1 and 3. When Mike arrived he said aloud to himself, "What the heck is happening in this place, I'm taking part in a party with 11 animatronics that want to kill me nightly," when he finished saying this the ghostly apparitions of Jeremy Fitzgerald, (the murderer that has killed Multiple children at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria since Fredbear's Diner) and Phone Guy (The man who had helped Mike survive his first couple of nights through the phone) appeared. "Hey Mikey boy how's it going!" asked Jeremy, "Shut up, Jeremy!" At this Jeremy shut up, "Mike what's wrong?" asked PG. "That's simple PG I'm having to party with animatronics that want me dead!" "Okay no need to yell." When Mike heard that a look of guilt flashed over his face. "Look I'm sorry PG I just don't know what to do, should I party or not?" "If you want my opinion Mike you should party, because I'm thinking that if you don't Freddy may not be as friendly as he is now." At this Mike froze with terror but quickly managed to gather himself and say, "Your right PG, thanks mate for helping me figure out what I have to do." And with that the apparitions disappeared. "Great looks like the only way I'm surviving the night is by partying yay!" Mike then proceeded to grab his food and move back to the dinning room, but as soon as he made a step towards the west hall door, Mangle had sprung down from the roof, this made Mike fall backwards with fear, Managing to get himself up quickly hoping Mangle hadn't seen him fall, as soon as he had got up Mangle asked him, " Hi Mike you got what you need, not that I care or anything it's just that Freddy sent me to get you, because you were taking a while and he was worried." "I'm fine Mangle, we better get back to the party eh?" "Uhhh yeah sure thing Mike."

"What took you so long Mike?" Freddy asked when, Mike and Mangle had returned from the office. "Whoa Freddy no need to interrogate me, just took me a bit to find my food, why does it matter to you, did you miss me Freddy?"At this comment the other animatronics had fallen on the floor laughing, even Goldie was on the floor crying oily tears of laughter. When Freddy looked at them with a stern look they got up in an instant, and started recovering themselves. "Why don't we start the party!" said Bonnie hoping to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the pizzeria. " Okay then, let the party begin, eh Mike?" "Uhhh sure thing Freddy." "Cool now that you've both agreed to party let's party." said Bon-Bon.

For three hours the animatronics partied with Mike, and in these 3 hours Mike swore that all the times they had tried to kill him had been forgotten. but then the hour struck 4 and then something weird happened, the song that was playing stopped and then a slow dance tune started to play. Before Mike knew it he had been pulled into a waltz by the last animatronic he expected. "Foxy what are you doing?" asked Mike, "What can't a pirate dance with his first mate?" "Uhhh?" "Don't worry I not be going to dance with ye all night, I think Mangle might want to dance with ye, she just be too shy to ask, so why don't ye ask her?" Confused Mike had no other option but to agree with Foxy for fear that the fox may bite his frontal lobe off. The next think Mike knew was that the pizzeria was spinning, as it turns out Foxy had spun him straight to Mangle and when Mike was out of his grip Foxy quickly asked Chica to dance. Landing next to Mangle on the seat sitting beside her, gave her a bit of a shock but then Mike reluctantly asked her a question. "Hey Mangle would you like to dance?" When she heard those 7 words she grabbed Mike by the hands and they started to slow dance. "Wow Mangle your really good!" Mike said, which from that he received a kiss on the cheek from a very red faced Mangle. When the song ended the chime that would signify 6am sounded throughout the Pizzeria. "Well I best be off guys, thanks for the party I really needed that." As he was leaving all of the animatronics were saying their goodbyes on the way to their positions, and as mike left he said to Freddy. "Will I be getting anymore nights to party with you guys anytime soon?" With that the bear laughed at Mike's comment and said. "Not on your life Mike!" With that Mike left the pizzeria fearful of what would come his next shift.


	4. Easter at Fazbear's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must warn you this chapter is short but I'll probably update it soon I've just run out of ideas for now.

It started for Mike as an average Easter Sunday, sitting at home and eating choclate. But he nearly forgot something he was dreading having to spend his Sunday at work, because his boss had managed to hide in the fine print for Mike's contract that he had to work on holidays. So he had to get up at 10:00 and head over to the death trap that he called work. When he arrived he saw 2 weird things. The first was that their was no janitors as they would be their from closing time to 11:30, the was that the animatronics were walking around instead of being de activated, Mike then instead of staying quiet and hoping to sneak to the office to avoid the Fazbear Gang he than spoke aloud, "What is going on here?" As soon as he said this he immediately regretted talking aloud as every animatronic in the building no matter where they were came out into the main dinning hall and stared at him, and then preceded to surround him.

The first to speak was Freddy, "What do you mean Micheal?" a long pause was in between Mike's answer as he thought carefully as to not insult the animatronics that could probably kill him in an instant, "Well Freddy there isn't anyone here, and also you guys are meant to be deactivated from closing to 12am." Before Freddy could give an answer something picked Mike up off his feet when he turned his head to look at the animatronic that was carrying him he saw Foxy the Pirate Fox, the next thing he noticed when he looked to see where Foxy was taking him, and when he looked he saw that he was heading towards Parts & Service and Mike was terrified until Foxy took a quick turn to the right and plonked him on the stage he than proceeded to say to his friends, "Give the lad some air to breath he's probably terrified that we just surrounded him, like a pack of wild wolves, he probably wants to know some answers so Mike what do you want us to answer first?" Mike than thought about what to ask, he than realised he was probably going to get one question answered so he asked. "Where is everyone? You know the janitors and that?" Freddy was to answer this question. "Well Mike it's because it's Easter so everyone gets the day off." "Except me." Mangle was to answer this comment. "Well it can't be that bad can it you get to hang out with me I mean us your friends!" At this Mike stared at the Female fox's response before Freddy intervened saying. "Well don't worry we won't kill you tonight because everyone else but me feels sorry for you so we're going to let you hang with us." At this Mike felt a weight lift itself off his shoulders. But he then thought of something else what awaited him tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since i've updated this but don't worry cause now i got a large amount of time open for me so hopefully i'll come up with more ideas soon. Although I am mainly posting chapters whenever a holiday happens, though don't be surprised if certain dates or holidays aren't in order, as I might not be able to come up with any ideas so I might be using holidays or special dates that might of already happened such as Valentines day. But you never now so just be ready if I do do something like that.


	5. Inquisitive Bunnies and an Egg Shaped Pizza

With that Mike proceeded to the office saying to the animatronics that he still had his job to do so if they wanted to talk to him he would be there. So when he heard the alarm ding that signified 12:00 he was greeted with the sound of the restraunts main power shutting down and the backup generator kicking in signifying that he (as always) had to watch his power usage, because he doubted Freddy was going to let him live if the power died.He then proceeded to look through the left door to see if any animatronics had followed him to the office but he was unable to get his head out the door to check the hall before a purple bunny entered the room followed by a blue bunny. Mike was staring at the two wondering what they wanted before he could ask Bonnie spoke up, "Hey Mike me and Bon Bon wanted to ask you a question?" "Okay guys what do you want to ask me?" Bon Bon spoke up this time, "Well we wanted to know what is the meaning of Easter, but before you answer the others want to know this too." "Well why didn't they come down here?" Bonnie then proceeded to look around the small office and say to the guard, "Well it is quite small in here, I highly doubt 11 animatronics and the night guard could fit in here at the same time." Mike than saw Bonnie's logic the two bunnies did take up a bit of room, and Mike then guessed that about only two more animatronics could sit in here with Mike and the bunnies before it started to get uncomfortable. "Okay Bonnie go tell the others to gather in the Dining hall, I'll be out in a second." With that Bon Bon ran out of the room Bonnie only stayed for a second saying that they would go do that before quickly chasing after Bon Bon, "Well this great, I get to teach 11 robots about the meaning of Easter."

When Mike had finally figured out what to say, he made his way out to the dining hall to find that the animatronics were sitting on the ground in a semicircle around the stage. Mike then proceeded to walk onto the stage and sit down at the spot the animatronics were looking at. "Well before I start I want to know one thing, actually make that two." Freddy was to reply. "Sure what are your questions Micheal?" "Okay the first is why are you sitting on the floor like I'm a kindergarten teacher reading you a book before nap time?" Mangle was quick to answer as mike just noticed her slowly slinking down to the floor from her spot the ceiling. "Well we thought that this would be better as we would all be able to hear you talk, and if we had questions you could hear us." "Okay good point. My second question is why do you want to know the meaning of Easter?" The Marionette answered this time. "Well Micheal we want to know because of Bonnie." At this the purple rabbit jumped up and asked, "How is it my fault we're doing this." "Easy Bonnie." the Marionette replied, "It's because you kept asking why are bunnies the face of Easter and why there are choclate eggs, so we thought that if Michael were to tell us the meaning of Easter if may shed some light on those questions." Mike thought for a moment on what the Marionette had said. "Okay well i'll give you the answers to those questions when I'm done, but for now i'll tell you the story of Easter." So after 30 mins Mike finished his tale. "And that My robotic friends is the origins of Easter, now to answer your questions young Bonnie. Now why bunnies are the face of Easter I have no clue might be because of the cuteness factor? Now for why choclate eggs, eggs symbolise rebirth the rebirth of Jesus to be precise. So does that answer your questions?" "Yes it does thanks Mike." With that Chica came out of the kitchen holding a pizza box no one noticed that she had left when Mike's story had ended. "Well the pizzas ready guys." When Chica finished saying this she then opened the box revealing an egg shaped pizza. "I made this pizza for us to eat tonight to celebrate Easter, and now that Mikey is hear we can all sit and eat pizza together as friends." And with that Mike had a thought maybe he did have some best friends that were in the city where he lived as all his other friends moved away, he realised that his best friends were the animatronics that wanted to kill him every night.


	6. An explanation of things to come

I'm sorry to inform you all but I am bringing this fandom to a close. With school and work in the way I don't really have time to add anything to this fic, but don't worry I am going to be releasing a new fic It'll be the same as this work but I will be taking a few notes from rebornica's work with Vincent, Phone Guy and Jeremy joining Mike will they be able to uncover the truths about what happened in the Pizzeria's Dark and shady past.


End file.
